The Protector of Light
by RadiantWolf
Summary: Liana is just a normal girl from Twilight Town, thrown into the mess of heartless, darkness, and keyblades. When promised to be able to meet her birth parents, she must choose what path to take to discover her true destiny. Possible RikuxOC.


So, I'm a huge fan of Kingdom Hearts, and have been wanting to write a post-able worthy FanFic for sometime now. I think this is acceptable.

I'm kind of made the push to post it now, in honor of the release of _Kingdom Hearts 1.5_ because, I've been non-stop Kingdom Hearts all day.

Anyway, I hope you like it, and I'll try to post more chapters soon.

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I only own Liana and Austin_

* * *

_Darkness…_

_Never ending…_

_Falling… Always falling…_

_When will I… See the light?_

_How did I… End up like this?_

_The day had started out... So normal…_

The sunlight poured through the wide archway as a young girl, in her early teens, clothed in a simple light blue dress and flats, ran through it into the Sandlot, coming from Station Heights. She paused a moment to let her eyes readjust to the suddenly blinding light, which gleamed off her blonde streaked crimson hair. Once her vision focused, she took off again, narrowly avoiding the benches on her way to the Back Alley.

She slowed a moment when she caught her trio of friends running through, coming from the Back Alley. She called to them, "Hayner, Pence, Olette! I need you to stall Austin for a couple minutes!"

All three paused and stared at their friend as she continued to run to the Back Alley, just managing to pass the corner and out of sight when a tall, brunette haired young man, in his late teens, clothed in a plain black tee-shirt, jeans and sneakers, ran in from Station Heights.

He paused as the girl had moments ago, before recognizing the trio, and calling out to them. "Guys, have you seen Liana?" The trio nodded. "Do you know which way she went?" Pence and Olette each pointed to the Tram Common and Back Alley exits. The male stared at them blankly, before attempting to discover which way Liana had gone.

Liana smirked as she watched from the stairs to the Back Alley. She quickly ran up them, towards the Usual Spot, before making a right turn heading back towards Station Heights. She paused at the underground entrance marked which had a large green 3 on the sign above it. She stared into the dark entrance, hesitating a moment before running on through.

_Austin is better than I at navigating the streets of Twilight Town, but I'm practically the queen of the underground. There's no way he'll catch me down here._

Once she neared the turn, she spun on the ball of her right foot and faced the entrance, smiling to herself, knowing she had gained the upper hand against Austin in their game; a combination of hide and seek and tag.

She spun back around, ready to take off running to her favorite hiding spot, when she suddenly froze, the smile fading from her face. Right in front of her, floating inches from her face was a human-sized dark creature.

The dark creature, with a heart shaped hole in it's chest and elf like ears, had tall sharp purple and blue horns that formed the outline of two curled hearts. Small blue bat-like wings adorned its back and on it's forearms were gold-tipped feathered wings. Its long tail appeared scaly, and ended in a sharp, crescent-shaped blade. If that was not menacing enough, the creature armed itself with a scalloped blue-bladed sword.

Liana stared into it's cold pure yellow eyes, unsure of what to do. She began to back up, towards the entrance she had just come through. She didn't care if she ran into Austin, and even if she did, maybe that was a good thing? She had no idea what to do; she'd never had to deal with something like this before.

The creature suddenly disappeared, and Liana sighed of relief. She spun to face the exit and froze once again as the creature was mere inches from her face. She took a few steps back, continuing to stare at it.

Suddenly, she spun on the balls of her feet busting into a sprint. She quickly rounded the corner, and squealed when another creature appeared in the first opening to her left. She continued to run, until yet another creature appeared, just after the next opening into the lower of the two boxed turn-about areas.

Without thinking she ran to the left, into the only opening. Only when her feet hit the ground, did she realize that the gate at the bottom was locked down. A fourth creature appeared in front of her, and she backed up, quickly glancing up at the opening into the larger turn-about, to fine the yellow striped gate locked down also.

Soon the other three creatures appeared to her left, right, and behind her. She frantically turned, staring at all of them, her panic painfully clear on her face. The creatures slowly advanced toward her, weapons in hand. She caught a glance at the switch that would lower the gate at the only opening, and a rod that lay on the ground. She identified the rod as the one which she had lost during her last trip to the Underground Concourse.

She took a deep breath, and quickly ducked between two of the creatures, swiftly picking up her rod, and jumping up to the switch. She slammed the rod into the switch, quickly ducking under the closing gate, and backing away, as the creatures were now trapped.

She turned to head back to the entrance marked '3', when she saw a gate blocking her path. She ran over to it and sighed as she rested her head against one of the bars. "Now _I'm_ trapped." She looked up as she heard footsteps. She grinned when the person came into view. "Austin!"

Austin ran over to the gate, and stared at her. "There you are! What are you doing down here?! You know it's dangerous!"

"I know… I know… I have… Some sort of creatures trapped in here. But in doing so, I've apparently trapped my self here."

"Can't you run around to another exit?"

Liana shook her head. "They're all closed. I don't know why number 3 was open." She glanced behind her a moment. "Wait…" She grinned at Austin. "Go to the station. Tunnel 2 is never closed, and it leads to Sunset Terrace."

"Alright, I'll head over there. Meet you there." Austin turned to leave, before stopping when Liana called his name. He turned and stared at her. He died a little inside when he saw the pure terror on her face.

She glanced at the other gate she had closed. "Please hurry, Austin. I don't know how long this will hold these things." She glanced back to find him close to the gate again. He moved his hand through the gaps in the gate, and placed it on her cheek.

He smiled sweetly. "Don't worry. I'm coming to get you. Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise. Now you have to go, I'll be over there as soon as I can." He pulled her face closer to the gate, before managing to give her a quick kiss. "Please don't do anything stupid."

Liana nodded and backed away from the gate before spinning and turning the corner, quickly running through the entrance marked 2. Austin watched briefly before making a dash for the train station.

Liana reached the Tunnelway, and paused a moment to catch her breath, having run non-stop between the two places. She began to walk to the tunnel exit, when one of the creatures appeared in her path. She gasped and backed away from it, and over to the square to the right of where she entered.

Once she stood in the middle, she once again found herself surrounded by the creatures as they closed in. They all seem to stop once Austin's voice rang through the area. "Liana!" She caught a glimpse of Austin, and called out to him. "Austin! Help me! Please!"

Liana stared at all the creatures, as Austin attempted to get closer. Suddenly two of the creatures appeared before Austin, blocking his path. Liana attempted to escape, but failed when one of the two still by her, moved and blocked her path.

Liana stepped back, before cowering, covering her head. She tried to wish the creatures away; wished that this was all just a dream, and that soon she would wake up. She looked up to stare at Austin, only when she felt something beneath her. Austin watched in horror as a dark corridor opened underneath her, swallowing her before closing, leaving no trace of ever having been there.

The creatures soon left, having lost their target, leaving Austin to slowly walk over to where Liana had been standing moments ago. Falling to his knees, as he stared at where she had been. "This can't… This just can't be happening."


End file.
